Problem: A square and four circles, each with a radius of 5 inches, are arranged as shown. What is the area, in square inches, of the square? [asy]
unitsize(1mm);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7pt));

draw((0,0)--(20,0)--(20,20)--(0,20)--cycle);
draw(Circle((5,5),5));
draw(Circle((15,5),5));
draw(Circle((5,15),5));
draw(Circle((15,15),5));
[/asy]
Answer: The side length of the square is equal to twice the diameter of one of the circles, so the area of the square is $(20\text{ in})(20\text{ in})=\boxed{400}$ square inches.